White noise
by Jayno
Summary: Set after 7.02. With the stress of the 'break out' done how will Jane and Lisbon fear?


I just watched 7.01 and 7.02 back to back. Yes there wasn't much lovey dovey stuff but I loooooved the playfulness. I know that there have been a few tags fro 7.01 and 7.02 but I couldn't help myself. This takes place just after 7.02. I certainly don't own The Mentalist that honour belongs to Bruno.

What neither of them knew was that the other hadn't slept at all during the undercover mission. Jane because he missed her and was worried about her and Lisbon because she misssed him and was worried too. Lots of worrying for two people; some might say too much.

Once Lisbon had finished writing up her report and Jane had discussed the reapperance of Erica Flynn with Cho the mentalist headed to his girlfriendds desk. At the sound of footsteps coming closer she lifted her head.

"Hey."

He smiled brightly. "Did you wear the flip flops in the shower?"

She returned his smile. "I did."

"Good." He tilted his head. "You okay?"

Closing her eyes she nodded her head. "I'm just tired."

Reaching forward he placed his finger underneath the open folder and closed it.

"Jane!"

"Don't Jane me. Come on home time."

He knew she was tired when she didn't argue.

Silently they crossed the bull pen, entered the lift and walked into the parking lot towards Lisbon's car. Rifiling through her pocket she grabbed her keys and handed them to her boyfriend. Sitting in the car Lisbon buckled her seat belt and turned her head to face Jane who was starting the car. Once they had exited the underground parking lot Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and interlaced their fingers. The rest of the trip back to Lisbon's place was silent but not in an awkward way.

Back at Lisbon's house Jane dropped the keys on the coffee table before ushering Lisbon to the sofa. As he turned to head to the kitchen Lisbon grabbed his hand.

"Sit with me?"

Nodding his head he sat down beside her. He couldn't help but smile when she shuffled closer.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed her head.

She said nothing opting to snuggle closer instead. She mumbled something into his chest.

Jane chuckled. "What was that?"

"Orange is not my colour."

"Hmm. Personally I think nude is your colour."

She laughed as a red flush coloured her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" He ducked his head. "You are blushing!"

Looking up at him she bit her bottom lip.

His fingers brushed over her flushed skin. "You're beautiful."

"You too." She confessed. "Especially when you smile."

Leaning down he kissed her sweetly. "You're the first person to call me beautiful."

Pulling pack Lisbon frowned. "Really?"

He nodded. "I've been called handsome."

"Of course."

"Dapper, frustrating."

"I think I've called you frustrating before."

Lazily he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "You have; amoung other things."

"They weren't all bad."

"No." He shook his head. "Not at all."

She sighed happily. "It's so good to be home." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

Jane stared into the distance his fingers running up and down her arms starting to slow.

Lisbon looked up at him. "Jane?"

There was no answer.

"Patrick?"

Blinking he looked down at her. He smiled at her; the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Her frown returned. "What's wrong?"

He took a large breath. "Nothing."

"Jane." She warned.

He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. "I didn't sleep at all while you were away."

She burrowed in closer to him. "Me neither."

"Then today. Seeing those guns pointed at you. Seeing my plan failing. Thinking." He swallowed. "Thinking that we were going to die."

"Jane."

"That this, us was over before it really began." He leaned his head backwards to rest it on the back of the sofa.

"Patrick."

Hearing his first name on her lips caused him to look at her.

"I know it was scary. I was scared and I can't even begin to imagine how it made you feel." She kissed his cheek. "But I'm okay. You're okay."

Cupping her cheek he kissed her lips. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I'm so happy that you're okay." Another kiss.

"I'm okay because of you. You managed to stall long enough for help to arrive."

He shook his head. "I almost got you killed."

She look straight into his eyes. "They were going to kill me anyway." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You saved me. Oh and I love you too." She smiled cheekily.

"That's lucky."

Lisbon lay her head on his chest and his fingers once again ran up and down her arm.

A few minutes later Jane blurted out. "Did Pike have a key?"

Her body stiffened and the sound of her exes name. "No he didn't. He was hardly ever here."

"Except for that night I came over with the canolli."

"Yeah." She replied a hint of regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were so sad that night, I see it now. But I don't regret anything. I mean I regret hurting Marcus and stringing him along but I don't regret staying, don't regret being with you Patrick."

"I love you."

She smiled as she always did when he said those three words. "I love you too. More each day."

"My my Teresa getting a little sappy now days."

"Shudup."

Jane held her closer and chuckled.

"I love it when you laugh." Lisbon confessed quietly. They were both silent for a few minutes enjoying the feeling on having the other close. "Once Abbot showed up with the other agents all I wanted to do was run to you." She broke the silence. "I wish I had."

"Kind of would have given away our little secret don't you think?"

She looked up at him. "I wouldn't have cared."

They smiled at each other.

"Tea?" He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and reluctantly let go of him.

Standing up Jane headed to the kitchen and pottered around making tea for two. He grabbed the blue tea cup and saucer that Lisbon had got him (very similar to his one from CBI) and the red one she had bought herself. As Jane made the hot drinks Lisbon let her eyes close. It had been a long few days. She knew that it was going to be a hard undercover operation. Everything with her and Jane was still so new and all she wanted to do was be a little bit selfish and spend time with him. She'd hated the look on his face when his plan to save her didn't work. Taking a deep breath she pushed the thought from her mind. It was all too raw she didn't want to think about it. They were both okay now.

Jane returned a few minutes later with tea. The sound of the saucer being placed on the table caused her to open her eyes. Smiling up at him she patted the space next to her.

Jane sat down and once settled took a few sips of his tea letting the hot liquid soothing his soul like a balm.

"Thanks for the tea Patrick."

He smiled at her; he loved it when she used his first name. "It's my pleasure."

Lisbon's phone started ringing apologising she fished it out of her pocket. "Abbot." She announced.

Jane couldn't help but smile remembering the last time their fearless leader had interrupted their conversation.

Lisbon looked at Jane as she listened to her boss. "Thanks boss. No Jane's here I'll tell him." She hung up.

"So now you know where I am." He exlaimed after the call ended.

"Uh huh. Maybe I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"You changed your mind quickly."

Lisbon shrugged. "Meh."

They both laughed at her use of one of his phrases.

Jane carefully place his tea cup back on its saucer and turned to face his girlfriend. "Let's just be ourselves; not advertise the fact that we are finally together but not hide it either."

Lisbon nodded. "Sounds good. See you did have a plan." Her smile let him know she was joking. "Abbot has given us until Momday off."

Jane nodded his head slowly.

"So what do you want to do for the next few days?" She smiled cheekily at him.

He tapped his index finger against his lip pretending to think. "Well we have all those boxes to put in the garage."

Lisbon took a sip of her tea. "We did that already."

"Ah." It was his turn to take a sip of his drink. "We could go over some old case files?"

"We could. We could go buy you some more socks?"

"We already did that too."

"It's official we have nothing to do." She pouted. "Guess we'll just have to sit her and stare at each other."

Jane smirked. "I wouldn't mind."

Lisbon cocked an eyebrow in defiance.

"How about we take a nap and take it from there?"

Closing her eyes Lisbon hummed happily. "That shoulds perfect."

"And maybe I can find out where else you are ticklish?"

Draining her tea she placed the cup on the table, stood and headed to the bedroom. "If you want to sleep on the couch sure."

There would be no sleeping anywhere except right next to that beautiful woman with her in his arms. Jane stood and followed her, his tea only half drunk.

I don't know what I think of this but it is done. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
